Sold
by Emily642
Summary: Originally, in the movie, Louis was actually going to be a victim of Dr. Facilier. After Louis asked him to give him trumpet abilities, Facilier did, but turned him into an alligator. This is my explanation of why Louis wanted to play the trumpet and the real reason why Facilier turned Louis to an alligator. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Giselle

**NFTA-Hey, guys. So, welcome to my first **_**Princess and the Frog **_**story, **_**Sold.**_

**Originally, in the movie, Louis was actually going to be a victim of Dr. Facilier. After Louis asked him to give him trumpet abilities, Facilier did, but turned him into an alligator. **

**This is my explanation of why Louis **_**wanted **_**to play the trumpet and the **_**real **_**reason why Facilier turned Louis to an alligator. I came up with this idea 2 years ago when I read about Louis as a victim, so I know it's just like my other stories. **

**I'm also using an abandon concept of Louis, giving his trumpet a name: Giselle. It's seen in a deleted scene from the DVD and Blu-Ray. That will have an explanation too.**

**This will be a very short story with 4-6 chapters. Enjoy, and PLEASE review!**

**BTW: Giselle may sound like a teenager, but she isn't. She is Louis's age from the movie.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Louis Harolds walked his beautiful fiancé, Giselle home after a delicious lunch at Duke's. He smiled at her lovingly as she laughed that beautiful, soft laugh of hers. But, it wasn't only her bell-like laugh that was so beautiful. It was everything in her. She had that brown, skinny body with her curly black hair and green eyes to match. It was also what she was wearing. She had her beautiful, purple dress that sparkles with gray stockings, a black cardigan, a purple, flapper hat, and colorful bead necklaces to match. But, most importantly, it was her warm, fuzzy personality and that beautiful, sweet singing voice she has that makes Louis love her.

"I'm the luckiest guy alive," thought Louis as she lifted her face up to see him. "I don't get how someone so beautiful loves a fat guy like me."

"Just think about it, Louis." she said, waving her purse back and forth. "Next week, we will be husband and wife."

"Yes, we will, baby, we will." said Louis, kissing her on the lips. She put her hands on his shoulders and sighed.

"What's wrong, Giselle?" asked Louis.

"It's my parents." said Giselle, looking down at the road. "My mother isn't alive to see this…"

"I know." interrupted Louis, compassionally. "But, she's with God now. She will still see our elopement."

"But, my father." she finished, looking at him. "He still doesn't know we have been going out for 6 months."

"Hey, that's his fault. He shouldn't be so picky about your husband! I mean, why does it matter if you have to marry a musician? He knows how I want to play the trumpet." Louis sighed and grumbled, turning his face away from Giselle, "But, I'm not good at it." Giselle giggled, turning his embarrassed face to her.

"It's okay!"

"But, you're good at singing. No, you're _incredible_. You're a jazz, blues singer in restaurants, for crying out loud. People expect you to date a musician."

"But, I don't care about dating and marrying musicians. I only care about you." The two giggled and kissed.

"So, anyway," said Louis, leading her home. "If we have a girl in a year or 2, I'm thinking of Gloria." Giselle gasped.

"That's a great name, Louis!" she said, happily. "Or…"

"Or what?"

"Since we're musicians, I'm thinking of Grace."

"Grace! I like that better!"

"Grace Gloria Harolds." said Giselle, dreamingly, putting her head on Louis's shoulder. "Such a beautiful, jazzy ring to it. But, do you know what has a better ring?"

"What's that?" asked Louis, excited.

"Mrs. Giselle McKinley Harolds." The two laughed.

"I have a better one!" said Louis, getting into it.

"Hmmmm…" said Giselle, pretending to think. "Let me guess: Louis Harolds McKinley." Louis sarcastally gasped.

"How did you know?" he asked, pretending to be surprised.

"You always take my ideas," said Giselle, laughing.

"Because you have the best ones!" said Louis. The two leaned to kiss until…

"AHA!" The two turned around and gasped. Louis and Giselle forgot to be careful where they're going. Now, they're at Giselle's house and her father has caught them after all this time!

"I knew that you were still seeing that talented nobody!" marched Giselle's father. "That's why the musicians that I set you up with never see you, again! You're cheating on them!"

"Hello, Daddy!" argued Giselle. "First, _that talented nobody_ has a name! Second, I HAVE been seeing LOUIS before you have been setting these dates up. And I all told the boys once we got to our "date" that I'm seeing somebody, and you're setting me up with them!"

"Well, this all ends now!" argued Mr. McKinley. "I'm going to set you up on an arranged marriageand you will never see Louis again! You will be married tomorrow!" The couple gasped.

"NO! THIS IS UNFAIR!" screamed Giselle. "I LOVE HIM! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! PLEASE, NO!"

"Princess," sighed Mr. McKinley, putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "I only want what's best for you! And that is a musician for a husband."

"Is that what's best for me…or _for you_?" said Giselle, harshly through her tears. Mr. McKinley looked at his daughter and just stared at her, defeated.

"JUST GET IN THE HOUSE NOW!" he yelled, pointing at the door.

"If Mom was here, she would let me marry anyone I want!" she said before marching in. Louis and Mr. McKinley watched as she marched in, crying. "THIS IS NOT OVER!" she screamed.

"She's stubborn, just like you, Genevieve," prayed Mr. McKinley in his mind. The door slammed.

"Nathaniel, sir…" said Louis.

"NEVER CALL ME BY MY NAME!" threatened Mr. McKinley. "Only _my son in law _can call me that."

"I'm sorry." corrected Louis. "Mr. McKinley, I truly love your daughter. She has been the best thing that has ever happened in my whole life. She's sweet. She's beautiful. She's fun. She has the most amazing, singing voice I've ever heard. She's everything that I've wanted." Louis got on his knees. "Please, she's the girl of my dreams. I want to marry her. I'll take good care of her. Heck, we were even discussing baby…"

"Are you a musician?" asked Mr. McKinley.

"No, net yet. I always wanted to play the trumpet, just like my idol, Louis Armstrong, but I can't. I'm not good."

"Then, you can't marry my Giselle Regina."

"But, sir…" Mr. McKinley closed his eyes and sighed.

"Wait here."

* * *

A couple minutes later, Mr. McKinley walked back outside, hiding something behind his back. He sighed.

"Listen. Louis, isn't it?" asked Mr. McKinley. Louis desperately nodded. He sighed again, unsnapped a case, and revealed a trumpet. Louis gasped and tried to get it.

"Wait!" snapped Mr. McKinley, putting his hand on Louis's chest. "This here is my Giselle's late mother's trumpet. I feel sorry for my daughter, so I'm giving you one more day to learn how to play the trumpet. If you do learn and succeed, you can marry Giselle." Louis gasped, picked him up, and hugged him.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" said Louis, happily. "I will _not _let you down!"

"You're a big teddy bear, aren't you?" asked Mr. McKinley, trying to breathe.

"Oh, sorry." said Louis, dropping him.

"Now, here's the song you need to play for me!" said Mr. McKinley, handing him a sheet music.

"_When the Saints Go Marching In_?" read Louis, out loud. Mr. McKinley gave him the case with the trumpet in it.

"And remember," said Mr. McKinley, placing his pointer finger on Louis's heart. "This was my wife's trumpet. One of the only things I have from her…besides our daughter, of course. She named the trumpet after Giselle. See? It has her name, labeled on it. So, if anything happens to it…"

"Yes, sir!" said Louis, walking backwards as leaving the house. "I will return it as if I never borrowed it. And I will play on it really, really goof. I will not let you down."

"Good luck, son." yelled out Mr. McKinley.

Giselle was watching the whole scene from her bedroom window.

"Please, Louis! Don't fail." she prayed, silently.

* * *

"Please, Genevieve!" prayed Louis while on the way home. "I love your daughter. Please help me!" Louis stopped walking.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" said Louis, out loud. "I'm not going to learn this song in a day! I'm not going to learn how to play a trumpet in a day. I'm going to fail." Eerily enough, right after he proclaimed that, a business card flew to Louis. He gently put the case and sheet music in front of him and read the card: "DOCTOR FACILER. TAROT READING. CHARMS. POTION. DREAMS MADE REAL." He also heard someone, running away. Louis then saw a shadow, running to a nearby alley. Louis sighed. He knew superstitious things are dangerous and heard terrible things about the Shadowman, but what choice does he have?

"I can't believe that I'm doing this," Louis said to himself, out loud. He grabbed the case and sheet music, and walked to the alley.


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation Central

**NFTA-I'm so sorry that I have taken so long. I had theatre rehearsal last week and I have my play this week and I've been**

* * *

Chapter 2

Louis, with his things, followed the shadow. There he found a mysterious shack. Immediately, torches mysteriously lit above on a hat-shaped sign. It said: "DR. FACILER'S VOODOO EMPORIUM." Louis was nervous after this.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," he thought. Suddenly, the door started to slowly yawn open.

"_Come in…come in…_" purred a mysterious voice. Louis gulped.

"It's the Shadowman!" he thought, shaking.

"Do it for your sweetheart." Louis raised his eyebrows. How did the Shadowman know about Giselle? But, he's right. Louis took a deep breath in, and marched right in to the mysterious shack.

"Do it for Giselle," he thought, before marching in. Finally, Louis was in there. There he was. Dr. Facilier! Or as people call him…the Shadowman. Dr. Facilier, with his feet on the table, snapped his fingers and the door closed behind Louis.

"How do you know about my Giselle?" Louis asked, bravely. Dr. Facilier smirked and put his feet on the floor.

"I'm Dr. Facilier, a _voodoo _doctor." he said, playing with his cards like a slinkee. "I know _everything _about you." Louis put down the case and sheet music.

"Like what?" he asked, sitting down the chair across from him.

"Give me your palm." said the doctor. Louis did what he told. Facilier then started to trace the lines of his palms.

"I'm an inspiring musician…" read Facilier, looking at Louis sometimes and his palm the other times. "…with the hopes of joining a band. My favorite musician is Louis Armstrong. I like to eat. I like parties. And my favorite holiday is Madri Gras because of the food, decoration, parades, and the music." Louis gasped and laughed, looking at his palm.

"Wow, doc." laughed Louis. "That is _amazing. _How do you do that?"

"Like I said, my friend, I'm a voodoo doctor."

"This will be easy," thought Dr. Facilier with an evil smile on his face. He then started to stack his deck of cards to predict Louis's future.

"Now, what I want, Mr. Shadowman," said Louis, "is that…well, I heard that you make dreams come true, and I'm just wondering if you can…" Dr. Facilier had his evil grin as he finished stacking his cards and looked at Louis.

"Take three." interrupted Dr. Facilier. "To make your dreams come true." Louis stopped and stared at the doctor, suspiciously. The doctor gave Louis an assuring, promising smile. Louis slowly grabbed three cards. Dr. Facilier took the cards and put them on the table.

"Now, Louis…" purred Dr. Facilier.

"Yes?" Dr. Facilier flipped the first card. It first showed 2 African-American adults, holding a baby in a blue blanket.

"You were born at a poor farm to 2 loving parents: a mother and a father. Times were rough." The card was changed to the adults and a little boy, working. "They hardly could find jobs, and you spent all day, working. You had to eat animals like pigs to get some food!"

"Sadly, yes." sighed Louis, looking at the card of a fat boy, eating meat.

"Your little life was miserable until you discovered jazz music from your pappy." The card finally revealed a little, fat boy, looking up to a trumpeter. Dr. Facilier then flipped the second card. It showed Louis and a bad house.

"Now, here you are," said Doctor Facilier. "Barely having any money, fat, but still having a job. But, you don't care because two things keep you going…" Dr. Facilier waved his hand over the card and revealed musicians.

"First, your love for jazz. You want to play the trumpet and be a big-name star." He rotated the card to see a sad Louis with a broken trumpet. "But, you can't play a single trumpet."

"Exactly!" said Louis, happily. "That's why I am here because I want _you _to make me play the trumpet well. But, I want to more than ever because…" Dr. Facilier change the card to him and Giselle, getting married with Giselle's father, rejoicing.

"You want to win over Mr. McKinley, so you can get his sweet daughter?"

"YES!" Louis said, excitedly.

"And I wouldn't blame you," said Facilier, looking at the card. "She's quite a beauty and a complete package." He chuckled, evilly.

"So, can you PLEASE help me?" begged Louis.

"And that's why…" said Dr. Facilier, giving Louis his last card. It shows Louis on a stage, taking a bow with everyone cheering for him. "In your future I see, you are the successful musician that you want to be."

"You mean that I'll be good enough to impress Giselle's father?" said Louis, shaking him, excitedly. Dr. Facilier stared at the ground, weird out and gently pushed his hands away.

"Oh, don't worry. She will be married." said Dr. Facilier with a no-good tone in his voice. Louis yelled, excitedly.

"Sit down, Louis." said Dr. Facilier. Louis sat down in a chair.

"So, I'm assuming that we have a deal?" asked Facilier, offering him his hand.

"Oh, yes, Shadowman. Thank you!" said Louis, shacking his hand, not knowing what he has done.

"No, thank you!" said Dr. Facilier, starting to evilly laugh. Suddenly, the curtains behind the table showed to reveal a huge voodoo mask as everything in the room started to come alive!

"Wait, what's going on?" asked a terrified Louis as voodoo dolls and two snakes approached him.

"ARE YOU READY?" sang Dr. Facilier.

"ARE YOU READY?" repeated the possessed objects.

"NO, I AM NOT!" said Louis, trying to escape. He looked down and gasped. The snakes tied themselves to him! He looked around to see a lot of voodoo masks, going "Bum, bum, bum, bum…"

"TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL!" cried Dr. Facilier as the voodoo mask breathed power out to the Shadowman's staff.

"TRANSFORMATION CENTRAL!" joined voodoo dolls, banging drums.

"REFORMATION CENTRAL!" cried Facilier, revealing a skull mask.

"REFORMATION CENTRAL!" sang voodoo masks to a crying Louis.

"I changed my mind!" cried Louis, trying to break free. "Let me go!"

"Transmogrification central!" sang Dr. Facilier, waving his staff at Louis. He then blew powder at him. Suddenly, a green glow started to take over Louis's right arm.

"Can you feel it? You're changing, you're changing, you're changing, alright!" Louis ignored Dr. Facilier as the glow took over his body.

"I hope you're satisfied!" Louis started to spin and he only saw green and Dr. Facilier.

"But, if you ain't, don't blame me." Louis started to feel lightheaded as he was going to faint. Dr. Facilier started to grow smaller, but Louis fell down out of the light-headedness.

"You can blame my friends on the other side!" Louis started to raise his hand, but it dropped and his eyesight started to disappear.

"You got what you wanted! But, you lost what you had!" was the last thing Louis heard as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3: That Night

**NFTA-The conclusion will come ASAP. Sorry that it took so long!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Louis opened his eyes to a blue-blackish sky and stars. He groaned and stood up from the river.

"What ha…" he started to say as he rubbed his…_spiky _head. Louis widened his eyes. Why was he spiky? Louis then felt his boy. He was scaly and slimy!

"What's going on?" he asked out loud, afraid. Louis looked down and gasped. Instead of a human, Louis is now an alligator! Louis screamed so loud that he splashed back down to the bayou river.

"Shadow man!" panicked Louis. "He turned me into an alligator! Oh, Genevieve! What have I done? Oh, Mrs…" Then, Louis gasped in recognition. Dr. Facilier did turn him into an alligator. Maybe he DID grant Louis the ability to play the trumpet? Louis looked around and saw that the trumpet is gone!

"Oh no!" gasped Louis as he frantically searched for the prized trumpet. "Giselle! Where's my Giselle?" Then, he looked behind him to see the trumpet on his new tail!

"Oh, there it is!" Louis said, carefully holding it. Louis's relieved smile turn into a nervous frown. What if Louis still can't play? Louis exhaled and put the trumpet on his lips. He breathed deeply in his trumpet….

* * *

"I can't believe it!" cheered Louis. "I did it! I played 'When the Saints Go Marching in!' I can win…" Louis sighed sadly.

"Oh yeah." Louis studied the trumpet, sadly. "I'm an alligator!" But, Louis's feelings quickly changed from sad to ambitious. "Giselle will know it's me! I know she will! She knows everything about me." Louis looked behind me to see a lighted New Orleans.

"Don't worry, Giselle!" yelled Louis, putting the trumpet on his tail. "I'm coming!" Louis then tried his best to swim as quickly as he can.

* * *

The first thing Louis saw was St. Louis's Cathedral. Louis pulled himself from the deck, carefully looked around, and snuck across the street.

"I'm so glad that she's finally getting married!" said a woman voice. Louis perked his ears and hid behind a wooden box.

"Oooooh, a wedding!" thought Louis, getting excited. Then, a carriage pulled over.

"Oooooh, that must be the bride!" thought Louis.

"LET ME GO!" screamed a voice inside of the carriage. Louis froze. He knew that voice.

"No…it can't be!" whispered Louis loud enough over his beating heart. A door flew opened.

"Giselle Lynne McKinley!" yelled the father, pulling a dressed-up Giselle out. "You're marrying him if you like it or not." Louis's heart broke.

"But….I had until tomorrow…"

"It's not fair!" she screamed, exiting the carriage. "You gave Louis one more day to prove himself worthy!"

"Yes, but John can't do it tomorrow! And he played 'Ain't Misbehaving' well on the trumpet."

"But, Louis will play "When the Saints" well! You see! Just give him…" started to say Giselle.

"Stop it, your fiancée is here!" said Mr. McKinley. Louis looked at a black carriage that just arrived.

"Now, who's the girl thief?" asked Louis to himself. The door opened. Louis gasped. The groom was Dr. Facilier!

"Nathaniel!" said Dr. Faciler, hugging him as Giselle hid behind her father, who firmly grabbed her hand.

"There's my son-in-law!" said Mr. McKinley, embracing him.

"The Shadow Man!" growled Louis. "I should have known he wanted to take my Giselle away from me!"

"Giselle, my darling," purred Dr. Facilier, grabbing her by her gloved hand. "You look beautiful." Before he could kiss her hand, she grabbed it away from him.

"John," sighed Giselle. "I don't love you. I can't marry…" Nathaniel covered his daughter's mouth.

"Of course, she does!" reassured Mr. McKinley. "She's just a _little _nervous."

"Maybe I can speak to my bride before we go in and get hitched?" asked Dr. Facilier, politely.

"What a gentlemen he is, Giselle!" said Mr. McKinley, giving his daughter to Dr. Facilier. "You'll be lucky to have him as a husband."

"You're only doing this…" yelled Giselle as Dr. Facilier pulled her to him. Suddenly, a trumpet version of "When the Saints Go Marching In" started playing. Mr. McKinley stopped in his tracks.

"Louis?" gasped Giselle, hoping it was him.

"Louis?" growled Dr. Facilier, angrily. Suddenly, a huge alligator, playing a trumpet appeared. Giselle and Mr. McKinley screamed, afraid of the creature.

"Don't worry," said Facilier, "I can handle this!" He whistled and the police pulled over and tried to attack Louis. Louis gasped and ran away. But, police officers with guns jumped on him and tied ropes around him.

"Thank you, boys." said Dr. Facilier. "Take him to the bayou." He leaned over and whispered to Louis, "I had a feeling that you was coming. Don't worry. I'll take good care of Giselle." He then chuckled evilly as Louis felt that he has been shot, blacking out.

* * *

Louis, once again, found himself in the bayou by a tree.

"Giselle…Giselle?" he said, coming back to consciousness. He stood up and looked around. It was morning. "I have to go to her house and play the song for her dad, so we can get…" Then, he remembered. She married Dr. Faciler, last night. Louis fell in the water, sobbing.

"GISELLE!"


	4. Epilogue

**NFTA-Hey, guys! I'm very sorry it took me a long time to do this. It was so fun to do this. **

**This will be my last story for a while. On Wednesday, I have back surgery and then, I'm starting my freshmen year of college next month, so I have no clue when I'm doing my next fan fiction and I don't know what's the next one. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the conclusion! But, I guarantee you won't.**

* * *

Epilogue

"Why is Ray here?" asked Louis as he wandered through the old New Orleans graveyard. "And what were those things that were chasing him?" Louis looked around the graveyard. No Cajun firefly in sight.

"Don't make me light my butt!" yelled a Cajun voice not far from where Louis was.

"Ray!" thought Louis. "I'm getting close." Louis, now used to his alligator form, crawled faster. Suddenly, there was silence. Louis was worried now.

"Ray?" Louis kept on yelling. Louis looked down and saw a lifeless bug on the grass. He gasped and gently picked up the little bug. Ray got stepped on.

"Ray?" he whispered as the little bug was safe in his claws. No response. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Ray, you have to get up." he whispered. Louis heard moaning.

"Ray?" Louis asked with hope.

"Well…well…well…" purred a familiar voice.

_That voice._ _I know that voice._

"What do we have here?"

Louis looked up. It was him.

"YOU!" he growled. Louis grabbed a leaf and put a groaning Ray down.

"You took everything from me." growled Louis, who was ready to pounce on a smirking Dr. Facilier.

"Relax, big boy. You got what you wanted: Musical talents."

"Yeah, to use it to turn me into an alligator, so you can take my Giselle away from me." Dr. Facilier put his index finger and tapped his face with it and act thoughtful.

"Giselle?" He saracastally said in a thoughtful voice. "Who's Giselle?" Louis stopped stalking and immediately got the message.

"What did you do to her?" he said in a worried voice.

"Oh, nothing, really." said Dr. Facilier. He walked away to reveal a gravestone. Louis's heart stopped.

"NO!" Louis ran to the gravestone. It read: _Giselle Lynne McKinley Facilier_.

"See, in order to convince the spirits to do my little plan to Prince Naveen in a few days in advance, the spirits needed a sacrifice. And it was too bad. She was pregnant with _our _child." Louis slowly raised his tear-stained face from the gravestone. He heard chuckling.

"You should have heard her screaming when the spirits got her, Louis." he laughed. "She was screaming like a kid, getting a vaccine." Anger took over his body and felt the ground under his claws. Louis roared and quickly turned his body over to murder his beloved Giselle's murderer.

"Uh-huh, huh." said Dr. Facilier, classily as he wagged his finger at Louis. Louis, confused, stopped.

"If I was you," said Dr. Facilier, pointing at a dying Ray. "I would check on your little friend." Louis quickly transferred his focus on Ray. Dr. Facilier was right. Besides, Giselle would have wanted Louis to check on Ray. He quickly stared at the grave as he approached Ray.

"I'll be back for you, darling." Louis whispered under his hot breath.

"I'm so sorry about your Giselle." weakly said Ray, sympthically grabbing his friend's finger.

"Let's not talk about her right now." bravely said Louis. "We need to find Tiana and Naveen."

"Tiana is…" said Ray before he fell into unconsciousness.

"I HAVE TO HURRY!" yelled Louis, running towards the graveyard exit. Louis turned around to Giselle's grave before leaving.

"I'm so sorry, baby." whispered Louis through his tears. "This is all my fault." Louis finally ran outside of the graveyard to find help for his dying friend.


End file.
